


Perfect

by golden_ivory (lovealways_sterek)



Series: 00Q Prompts [1]
Category: 00Q-Fandom, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways_sterek/pseuds/golden_ivory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is extremely insecure when it comes to his body. Bond thinks otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request on tumblaaa:  
>  could you write one where q is self conscience about his body and bond makes him feel better about himself please

“Q,” Bond mumbled over to the man in the bathroom. “come along to bed, would you?”

“Just a moment,” he called out to the bedroom, eyes fixated on the man staring back at him in the mirror. He turned around, glancing at every angle of his body. He ran his hand over the slenderness of his abdomen, eyeing the fragility of himself. 

He sighed, a look of melancholy crossing his face.

“What are you doing?” Bind asked from the doorway.

Startled, he jumped back a little, feeling a flush creep over his face. “Don’t sneak up on me.”

“Q, what were just doing?”

“I was just… ah, giving myself a once over.”

“Why?” the older man asked, leaning against the door frame and crossing his across his bare chest.

“Because I don’t like waking up to  _that_  everyday,” he said motioning to Bond, “and have to look like…”

“Like what?” 

“Like this,” he mumbled, sliding his hands down his slim frame.

“Q,” Bond breathed with a frown. “There’s nothing wrong with the way you look.” He moved over towards the younger man, placing his calloused hands on Q’s warm hips. “You’re perfect,” he breathed, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Q looked up from beneath his thick lashes and bit his lip. “I don’t believe you,” he said pressing his head into Bond’s chest. 

Bond sighed and picked up Q’s sullen head, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “Everything about you in perfect. Your lips, your thighs, your hips, your legs, and your scronny little fingers,” he said pressing a kiss into the palm of his hand.

Q chuckled, snaking his arms Bond’s neck, pulling him down close, pressing his soft lips to Bond’s. 

“I most certainly love your lips,”Bond murmured when he pulled away.

Q tried to hide his smile as he intertwined his fingers with his partner. “To bed?”

“It’s about bloody time,” Bond said, pushing a chuckling Q into their bedroom.


End file.
